Transgender Liu
To opowiadanie jest bezsensowną parodią Homicidal Liu. Liu Woods, młodszy brat (a może powinnam powiedzieć młodsza siostra) Jeffreya Woodsa. Jest niezwykle niebezpieczny dla poczucia wartości tego świata, chyba, że nie znajdujesz się w kręgu ludzi transgender. Wszystko zaczęło się pewnej nocy. Nocy, w której Jeff Woods zamordował swoich rodziców i ukochanego brata (nie wspomnę już że brzmi homoseksualnie, to raczej ukochanej siostry, tak. Wiem. Brzmi jak związek kazirodczy.), Liu. Nocy, kiedy Jeff przestał być chłopakiem (tak, on też...), a stał się bezdusznym potworem z czystym pożądaniem, by przebierać się w sukienki. Ale czy Liu Woods naprawdę umarł po otrzymaniu takiego bólu dupy po obejrzeniu tego? Tak! Umarłem, o dziwo, widok starszego brata. Ledwo pełznąc, wymiotując, biegłem. Mój żołądek prawie eksplodował, kiedy tonąłem we własnych wymiotach, moje serce pękało pod wysiłkiem, ale dalej trzymałem moją desperacką siłę do życia i złość na Jeffa. I nagle, wszytko stało się ciemne - zemdlałem. Długo zajęło mi obudzenie się. Byłem w całkiem jasnym, wypełnionym rurkami i medycyną pomieszczeniu. Moje ciało bolało, nie mogłem jeść, rozmawiać, byłem karmiony przez rurkę, oddychałem przez respirator. Z trudem mogłem powiedzieć kim byłam , tylko słyszałem doktora mówiącego: - Nie wiadomo, czy ten... ta... to... ...pacjent... przeżyje, potrzebuje wiele, wiele terapii; jego żołądek jest jak z wełny, psychika zniszczona a mózg prawie wybuchł z odrazy. To niemal niemożliwe by zapomniał o tym obrzydlistwie. - Te słowa odebrały mi całą nadzieję na przetrwanie tego, co się stało. Ale potem, nadszedł ten dzień, w którym otrzymałam wszystkie moje przeszczepy. Dalej nie mogłam mówić, dalej byłem obrzydzony, nie mogłem wyrazić mojego "ble!" w tym momencie, więc zostawię to jak już się z tego wyliżę. - Cześć, jestem Susan. Życzę ci wiele szczęścia, jesteś naprawdę silny, ledwo przetrwałeś ból dupy. Osobiście chciałam się tobą zająć, bo jestem wielką fanką transgender, chciałabym spotkać się z tobą kiedyś jak już wyjdziesz. - Z tymi słowami pocałowała mnie w implanty cycków. Poczułem, że robię się czerwony. Susan, pielęgniarka, z pewnością była piękną... kobietą... mężczyzną... obojnakiem... ...człowiekiem, ale nie wiedziałem czy przeżyję. Nadszedł czas, w którym zobaczę czy jestem ulepiony z gliny czy gówna, czy będę żyć, czy nie. Mimo tego, doktor powiedział, że silny, młody chłopak jak ja ma większe szanse przetrwania. Założono mi maskę i odleciałem, tylko, dlaczego dalej czułem? Teraz czułem zimny nóż przecinający mi serce w pół, pierwsze cięcie było największym bólem, potem czułem jak coś otwiera moją skórę, ból był coraz większy wraz z kolejnymi cięciami. Każde cięcie było gorsze. Największy ból był wtedy, kiedy wycinali mi serce z ciała, to był dopiero początek moich tortur. Godziny rosnącego bólu, z każdym cięciem każda część mojego ciała była zastępowana. Ten cały ból niszczył resztkę mojej poczytalności, dopóki nie pękła, umarła. Spędziłem resztę dni nie mogąc się ruszać, nie mogąc mówić, tylko słuchając głosu pielęgniarki. Susan była ze mną cały czas, dzień i noc, mówiąc do mnie, mówiąc mi, żebym odpoczął, że chce mnie żywego. Naprawdę chciała mnie poznać, usłyszeć mój głos. Pewnego tygodnia, przyszła do mnie i śpiewała mi, słyszałem. Jednego dnia, nim mogłem cokolwiek zrobić, powiedziała, - Chcę, żebyś się już obudził - Po tym zdaniu pocałowała mnie i poczułem członki mojego ciała, otworzyłem oczy. Zobaczyłem ją, płakała ze szczęścia widząc mnie obudzonego. - Cześć, Susan. Ja... Jestem Liu... Woods. - była zszokowana tym co powiedziałem. - Naprawdę...?! Ty? Bratem Jeffa Woodsa? Był tu kiedyś, dowiedziałam się, że on oszalał kompletnie i zabił swoją rodzinę, jakim cudem ty przeżyłeś? Wiem też, że trzy dni temu spalił dom benzyną i wybielaczem. W domu, uh, cóż, w tym co z niego zostało, znaleziono parę zwłok, mówią, że przeżył, ale ciało brata Jeffa nie zostało znalezione. Nikt nie wie co się z nim stało, niektórzy mówią, że zabrał je, ale pokój gdzie on... znaczy, ty spałeś miał napisane na ścianie "Idź spać" krwią, a w łazience "uśmiechy" na lustrze. Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu śmierci twoich rodziców, Liu, naprawdę. I jeśli nie chcesz wracać do tamtego miejsca, może chcesz spać u mnie przez jakiś czas? Cóż, jak skończysz rehabilitację i leczenie. Mieszkam sama, odkąd moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, więc mam dodatkowy pokój. Przyjąłem propozycję Susan. - Kiedy stąd wyjdę, zabiorę cię na obiad, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała. Tylko potrzebuję jednego dnia więcej, żeby zabrać moje ciuchy ze starego domu. Nie chcę byś szła ze mną. - Powiedziałem, Susan przystała na propozycji, z lekkim strachem. Odwiedzała mnie codziennie, śmialiśmy się razem, byliśmy bardzo blisko, prawie jak para. W końcu zapytałem ją czy będzie ze mną. - Liu, oczywiście, że chcę być twoją dziewczyną. Chciałam zapytać, ale nie wiedziałam jak. - Pocałowałem ją, byłem taki szczęśliwy, w końcu rzeczy dobrze się układały. Miałem założyć rodzinę z Susan! Opuściłem szpital, to był mój pierwszy dzień na zewnątrz, Susan powitała mnie z otwartymi ramionami, dzisiaj miałem iść po moje rzeczy do starego domu. - Oczywiście, ale musisz wziąć coś do obrony przed twoim bratem, jeśli by się kręcił gdzieś tam. - Powiedziała Susan. - W porządku, kilka noży rzeźniczych, strzykawkę, trochę leków przeciwbólowych i tę apteczkę w razie jak będziemy potrzebować szycia, ty albo ja, wezmę też galon wody i dwie szklanki jakby nam się pić zachciało. Poszliśmy do tego domu, wzięliśmy wszystko co potrzebne, plus torba na moje rzeczy. Z powrotem w moim starym domu, Susan mocno trzymała się mojego ramienia. - Nie bój się, będzie dobrze - Pocałowałem ją, by się uspokoiła. Kopniakiem otworzyłem drzwi, weszliśmy razem by zobaczyć ściany mojego starego domu. Były całe w krwi, moi rodzice leżeli w kuchni, tak jak galon benzyny i pusta butelka wybielacza, i kilka pustych pudełek zapałek. Kontynuując wycieczkę, widzieliśmy słowo "uśmiech" napisane krwią na lustrze w łazience, której zlew był pokryty krwią. Potem weszliśmy do pokoju moich rodziców. Zakrwawiona pościel, cały mój dom ociekał krwią! Na samym końcu weszliśmy do mojego pokoju, najbardziej zniszczonego pomieszczenia w całym domu. Zdanie "idź spać" było wypisane moją krwią na ścianie, jak powiedziała Susan. Szukałem moich rzeczy w szafce, mój laptop, mp3, telefon i tylko te ciuchy, które nie były zakrwawione. Kiedy odwróciłem się by zobaczyć mój pokój, przypomniałem sobie okropną, dziwną twarz Jeffa, z oczami pełnymi szaleństwa, trzymającego zakrwawiony nóż, mówiąc "Ciii... Idź spać..." . To wspomnienie z pewnością zniszczyło mi psychikę, zostawiając z jej resztkami. Powiedziałem Susan, by dała mi torbę z moimi rzeczami, wziąłem nóż i stwierdziłem: - Jeff... Zobaczę cię w jebanym piekle jak umrzemy... Potem pocałowałem Susan. - Chciałbym zobaczyć Jeffa i zakończyć to i zemścić się za wszystko, kochana. Kocham cię, Susan, ale nie mogę, nie mogę mu wybaczyć. Przepraszam. - Miałem dźgnąć, ale nie chciałem być Jeffem, Susan błagała mnie bym wybaczył. - W porządku, Liu, kocham cię, i wiem, że być tak blisko śmierci może skrzywdzić, idź do domu... - Pocałowała mnie, zadzwoniła po taksówkę i pojechaliśmy do domu. Poszedłem się kąpać. Kiedy się kąpałem, wspominałem czasy spędzone z moją rodziną, mamą, tatą, moje dzieciństwo z Jeffem, wszystkie kawały, które robiliśmy, wszystko co robiliśmy razem, szczęście z posiadania blisko rodziny. Zacząłem płakać, woda skutecznie zagłuszała moje szlochy, nie miało to znaczenia. Pierwsza noc była w pewien sposób traumatyczna dla mnie, w moich koszmarach widziałem Jeffa sprzed wypadku, brutalnie mordowanego przez tego obłąkanego Jeffa, obrócił sie do mnie i powiedział: - Liu... Czemu nie poszedłeś spać jak cię o to prosiłem? - Gwałtownie się obudziłem, Susan przybiegła do mojego pokoju z przerażeniem. - Co się stało, Liu? Wszystko w porządku? - Tak... To tylko koszmar, nie przejmuj się. Następnego dnia, przy pobudce, czułem piękny zapach świeżo zrobionych naleśników, poszedłem do kuchni i zobaczyłem Susan przygotowującą posiłek, jak moja mama to robiła, powiedziałem swoje "dzień dobry" usiadłem i zacząłem jeść. Ile to już było bez naleśników zrobionych z miłością? Nie wiem, ale ten smak... Był taki dobry, czułem się znów kochany. Ale szczęście nie trwa długo. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej traciłem zmysły, Susan przypominała mi mamę, coraz bardziej. Więc wziąłem nóż kuchenny i pobiegłem do jej pokoju, była gotowa do naszej randki. Wyglądała pięknie, nie mogłem jej dzisiaj zabić. Nie tak, nie bez wiedzy jak bardzo ją kochałem, nie bez czucia miłości ostatni raz w jej życiu... Kochałem ją, ale stawałem się coraz bardziej szalony, z każdym razem kosztując mnie coraz więcej, by żyć bez dźgnięcia jej nożem w serce, nie mogło tak być, nie zabiłem jej, ale była jeszcze jedna opcja, czy myśl. Opuściliśmy kino i szliśmy do domu. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, Susan... Ale jest coś, co zabija mnie od środka, nie wiem jak bardzo mnie kochasz. - Po tym zdaniu, jakaś gnida zajebała torbę mojej ukochanej! Chciałem go zajebać, za skrzywdzenie jej, biegłem za nim z nożem, który miałem w kurtce. Zaciągnąłem go w ślepy zaułek. Musiał cierpieć, przeprosić Susan. Miał błagać o życie. Ale, to nie było wystarczające. Zwróciłem się do Susan. - Idź stąd, nie chcę byś na to patrzyła. Kocham cię, Susan i nie chcę byś to widziała. - Z tymi słowami uciekła. Kiedy wiedziałem, że to już czas, powiedziałem temu skurwysynowi: - Nie wybaczę ci za skrzywdzenie Susan. Ona jest taka dobra, taka czysta, to zbrodnia by tak poważnie ją zranić. Zabiorę twoje życie tak jak ty zabrałeś jej torebkę. Zapłacisz za to. Podniosłem nóż, kłułem go wielokrotnie, widziałem tylko ból i cierpienie w oczach tego mężczyzny, ale kłułem go dopóki nie umarł. Umarł przez wiele ran, wytarłem krew z mojej skórzanej kurtki, która była niefortunnie pochlapana, ale to dało się łatwo ukryć, ukryć, że zabiłem złodzieja. Wyszedłem z zaułku i zobaczyłem Susan w rogu kafejki, piła dobre, mocne espresso. Czuła się dobrze, menadżer zabandażował jej ranę, podziękowałem mu. Zaprowadziłem ostrożnie Susan do domu, do jej pokoju i położyłem ją na jej własnym łóżku. - Susan, nie chciałaś widzieć tego, co się stało. Jednakże, począwszy od dziś, nigdy nie będziesz się bać, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Przysięgam. - Pocałowałem ją i poszedłem wziąć prysznic. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę jej zabić, ona była wszystkim co miałem, jedyną osobą, którą kochałem. Ale zabicie tego kolesia sprawiło mi przyjemność. Zdecydowałem, że będę zabijał tych, którzy krzywdzą niewinnych. Ludzi, którzy wyrządzają zło osobom, które kocham. Dni mijały, coraz więcej ludzi było zabitych, choć to było dość denerwujące, mieć spodnie w krwi. Dlatego kupiłem skórzane spodnie, zabijanie było mniej denerwujące. Kurtka i spodnie, także ze skóry, mogłyby być szybko wyczyszczone białą benzyną, którą kupiłem chwilę temu. Zabijanie szybko stało się nałogiem, szybko znudził mi się fakt, że każde zabójstwo było powtarzane, z każdym razem używałem bardziej pokręconych metod, niektórzy byli spaleni, inni musieli zjeść własne organy, jeszcze inni - pocięci na kawałki i dane do jedzenia psom, ale nigdy nie zabiłem żadnego niewinnego kryminalisty czy gangstera, czy to sprawia, że jestem bohaterem? Sprawianie, że kryminaliści przestali cierpieć w najokropniejszy sposób, każdego dnia używałem najokropniejszych, najdziwniejszych sposobów na śmierć. Przyszedłem do domu, wyczyściłem ciuchy z krwi, spędziłem świetny czas z Susan, dopóki jednego dnia zaprosiłem ją na obiad, pracowałem w restauracji jako kucharz, dobrze zarabiałem, ale wziąłem ją do pięknego miejsca w blasku świec. - Susan, jesteśmy razem od roku, jesteś miłością mojego życia, nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, chcę cię o coś zapytać - W tym momencie klęknąłem przed nią. Wyciągnąłem pierścionek z torby. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - Była podekscytowana, miała łzy w oczach. - Liu, oczywiście, że chcę wyjść za ciebie! - Opuściliśmy restaurację razem. Nigdy w całym moim życiu nie byłem tak szczęśliwy! Ale zjawił się gość z gnatem i postrzelił ją. Byłem wypełniony nienawiścią i złością, ale nie mogłem zostawić Susan samej, krwawiącej, umierającej. Wziąłem ją i pobiegłem do najbliższego szpitala. - Ona jest bardzo krucha, może się nie obudzić. Spodziewaj się najgorszego. - Tylko tyle usłyszałem od lekarzy. Poszedłem do tego skurwysyna, który ją postrzelił. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego mordy. Po godzinach chodzenia po ulicach znalazłem go. Uderzyłem go w szale i powiedziałem: - Oddaj mi swoje życie, skurwysynu, przez ciebie MOJA Susan jest na krawędzi życia i śmierci! I zapłacisz za to swoim życiem. - Wraz z moim ostatnim zdaniem umarł. Przyjechałem do szpitala, doktor powiedział, że Susan się obudziła, że mogę iść do niej i porozmawiać. Więc tak zrobiłem.